


i like you, say it back

by orphan_account



Series: you decide, if you're ever gonna let me know [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Crack, Fluff and Angst, M/M, kageyama is really trying his best to confess here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: And he could never seem to get Hinata alone either, which was a considerably bigger disaster. It was almost like Hinata was avoiding him, but why? All Kageyama wanted to do was profess his undying love to him and have his feelings returned! Was that really so much to ask for?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: you decide, if you're ever gonna let me know [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715944
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	i like you, say it back

**Author's Note:**

> i had fun writing this short drabble thing, hope you have fun reading it! i kinda got this idea from ao-chan and akane (from jshk) and i found it so funny picturing it with kagehina

**_i. first_ **

_Ah._

“Hinata, I’ve come to realise that like you. Please go out with me.”

_Smack._

Kageyama’s first ever confession had been a complete failure. They’d been in the middle of an official match against the Nekoma team, and Kageyama had tossed the ball, as he does. He’d turned around, and Hinata was already there, and before he could blink, the ball was flying over the net. But Kageyama didn’t even care, because the look on Hinata’s face made his heart thud to a halting pause, and this was _Hinata,_ for god’s sake, so why did he look so—amazing, free, as if he was soaring? Hinata, who was always by his side, stupid dumbass Hinata who always raced him to the gym, Hinata who always hid behind Kageyama when they encountered intimidating people (it wasn’t cute at all, Kageyama reminded himself); this same Hinata was the one flying across the court, already on the other side and ready to receive.

It was amazing, he had to admit, how fast the little shit could move. Some people may say that it’s his best quality along with his jumps, but then, they probably don’t know Hinata very well. If they did, they’d know that Hinata’s best qualities were his annoying, excited loudness, his eagerness for volleyball, his weirdly scary face when he was determined, the way he’d get nauseous before a match, his stupid ways of showing he cared. And in that very instant that Kageyama had watched him spike the ball, he knew. He knew that at that point he’d just been listing facts about Hinata, and that it could only really mean one thing (otherwise it would be even weirder).

Kageyama really didn’t know much about love, or people, for that matter. He didn’t get _why_ it was weird for boys to like boys, he just knew that it was. And yet…it definitely didn’t feel very weird. It felt oddly nice, and really embarrassing. He thought about it so much—in those twenty seconds—that he felt like his brain would burst, until all he could do was grab Hinata by the shoulders right in the middle of the match like some total embarrassing idiot and blurt, “Hinata, I’ve come to realise that like you. Please go out with me.”

To his disappointment, he never even got to see Hinata’s face, because that was the moment when the ball (courtesy of Noya) decided to go _smack,_ or even _bwaahh,_ as Hinata would put it, and then Kageyama was seeing darkness, and hearing a yelp, and then he wasn’t hearing anything at all.

When he finally came to, five minutes later, he’d been carried to the side and laid on a bench with a towel folded under his head as a make shift pillow. His eyelids fluttered open to find Yamaguchi’s freckled face directly above him, green eyes tentatively peeking down at him.

“Everyone, he’s awake now,” he called to the rest of the team, who had been sitting a couple feet away, in the midst of a time out, glancing at Kageyama every minute to see if he’d regained consciousness.

The second face he saw belonged to Sugawara, as he blinked back to real life and found a water bottle thrust in front of him.

“Here, Kageyama-kun, drink something. Are you feeling alright?” Suga asked him with a worried smile and a creased brow, shoulders relaxing when Kageyama took the bottle and nodded.

“Hey, Kageyama!” Tanaka called. “What was that back then?”

“Yeah, you totally went all, _Hinata, I’ve come to realise that like you. Please go out with me,_ ” Noya was behind him, imitating Kageyama in a steady, emotionless voice, and collapsing against Tanaka in peals of laughter.

Kageyama’s eyes widened. “Where’s Hinata?”

Tsukishima snorted. “And the first thing that comes out of his mouth after getting knocked out is where’s Hinata.” Yamaguchi laughed lightly beside him.

Kageyama scowled. “I’m being serious, where is he.” He really wished people would stop repeating his words and laughing as if they’d made a joke, but if he thought they should stop mimicking him, he didn’t say it aloud, because there were more important things at matter right now. namely, one thing…

“He’s in the bathroom…” Asahi trailed off, looking weirdly to the side and making eye contact with Daichi.

“I’m going to find him,” said Kageyama, standing up too suddenly and wincing because dizziness.

“Ah, maybe it’d be better if you—didn’t,” Daichi said, nervously planting a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder.

“What? Why?”

“Well…”

In the end Hinata only came back because Yamaguchi had gone to drag him out so the match could continue, and then he avoided eye contact with Kageyama the whole time. They lost the second set, badly.

**_ii. second_ **

It had been several whole days since Kageyama’s disaster of a confession, and wherever he went, Tanaka and Noya would yell at the top of their lungs, _Hinata, I’ve come to realise that like you. Please go out with me!_ Kageyama thought it was pretty safe to say that that was one disaster he didn’t know how to fix.

And he could never seem to get Hinata alone either, which was a considerably bigger disaster. It was almost like Hinata was avoiding him, but why? All Kageyama wanted to do was profess his undying love to him and have his feelings returned! Was that really so much to ask for?

He personally likes to think that his second confession to Hinata had been short and sweet, though others will probably disagree with his (perfectly valid) opinion.

It had gone like this:

Devoid of any other solutions, Kageyama had waited until practice was over and they had to clean up, which is when he took his chance and forcibly carried (a squirming, kicking yelling) Hinata into the supply room,—ignoring the weird, disturbed looks he got from his senpai—placed him next to one of the crates full of volleyballs and said, “Hinata, I like you, so please stop running away from me and go out with me already.”

Suffice to say that Hinata turned beet red and scrambled for the door, knocking Kageyama to the floor and stepping on him twice in the process.

_This is the first time he touched me in a week,_ Kageyama thought with a shrug. Progress was progress.

**_iii. sixth_ **

After several more failed confessions, Daichi had to keep them after practice and tell them to get their act together or he’d bench them, all while wearing a sunny smile.

Kageyama had thought this was a pretty reasonable request. Personally, he’d love to get their act together, but Hinata was just making it so damn difficult for him. Although…it just seemed to make Kageyama more enamoured with him than before. He liked a challenge.

So after Daichi had locked up, Kageyama had stopped in his tracks where he’d been walking to the school gate, and waited for Hinata, who had been trailing nervously three meters behind him, to catch up. He turned, slowly, so as not to startle him into running away (again). Sadly, it had happened before, and he had to be careful not to have a repeat of that situation.

“Hinata, you heard the captain, right?” He started out small, capturing Hinata’s attention.

He frowned suspiciously at Kageyama, but nodded.

“So you should just go out with me so practice can go back to normal, right? It’s only reasonable, right?” Kageyama tried to make him see reason, edging closer with the care of one who was approaching a stray cat.

Hinata flinched away, and before Kageyama could reach out to grab his wrist, he was already sprinting out the gates. By the time Kageyama caught up, Hinata was long gone, and so was his bicycle.

(In case you were wondering, no. Kageyama did not manage to catch him. And believe him, he tried.

**_iv. eleventh_ **

Some may be surprised that Kageyama hadn’t just given it up already after attempting to confess on no less than _ten_ separate occasions. But how could he do that, after everything? He had to keep trying, to prove to Hinata how dedicated he was. Sure, he had gotten threatened by Daichi to get benched again, but it was worth it. Hinata had even grudgingly tried to work with him properly, and they weren’t as good as before, but. It was something, at least.

Kageyama was kind of hoping that if he confessed enough times, he’d wear Hinata out. He had to keep trying; Hinata was the one who’d taught him this, taught him not to just give up like that.

It happened again when the team was walking merrily home from practice, with the promise of meat buns from Daichi on their minds. Now or never, right? Kageyama told himself this for what he was pretty sure was the eleventh time. (Secretly he was kind of impressed. Had anyone else ever ignored ten confessions from the same person? Hinata was special, he thought affectionately.)

“Hinata, please go out with me,” Kageyama tried, only resulting in electing a full-body shudder and a little yelp from Hinata before he was running to hide behind Suga. Kageyama had to admit that he was kind of jealous; Hinata had used to hind behind _him,_ before.

For a moment, Kageyama doubted himself, wondering if he’d only ruined things with that first blurted confession, and proceeded to make them nothing but worse the following ten times after. But no, he told himself, his love would never waver. He would have to have faith in their relationship.

“Harassing Hinata again, Kageyama?” Suga asked tiredly, used to it by now.

Kageyama frowned. “No,” he said, because he really wasn’t trying to harass Hinata or anything. All he wanted was for the boy to acknowledge his feelings. But never mind, he thought, watching Hinata distancing himself, he’d just have to try again tomorrow.

“I feel kind of bad for him, at this point,” Ennoshita quipped.

“Right?” said Yamaguchi sympathetically.

**_v. forty-sixth_ **

Kageyama was doing it multiple times a day now; asking Hinata out whenever he got the chance. The only maybe-good thing that was happening was that Hinata seemed to be getting used to it; he didn’t run away anymore, he just sort of flushed and jumped, a little, before sighing and looking.

Only this time was…different, and Kageyama didn’t really know how to feel about it yet. It had been a normal day; they’d been stuck with cleaning duty, and since they were alone, he’d thought it would be a good time.

“Hinata, I like you, go out with me.” Kageyama said, and the words fell so easy from his lips from the dozens of times he’d repeated them.

But this time, Hinata had looked up at him from the corner he was sweeping (face looking so endearingly flushed and surprised, and Kageyama wondered how he could ever really be surprised by the confessions at this point) and said, almost hesitantly, “Sorry, but no,”

And then he continued sweeping, seemingly at ease, as if he didn’t sort of break Kageyama’s heart, just a little.

**_+1: ninety-ninth:_ **

“Hinata, go out with me! I can’t sleep, knowing you’re the only one for me,” Kageyama said, completely earnest and serious. Maybe this would be the one, he thought at the back of his mind, though he probably knew that it wasn’t. He hoped that one day, though, it would be; that one day, Hinata would accept his confession. (Until that day came, though, Kageyama would just have to keep asking until Hinata was ready to accept.)

The wind ruffled Hinata’s hair as he pretended to think about it, (Kageyama knew he was pretending because he always said the same sort of thing) swallowing a bite of the chicken he’d brought with him for lunch. They were on the roof, and Kageyama couldn’t help but admire the pretty way in which the light fell across Hinata’s face, couldn’t help but be grateful that somewhere along the way, they’d become friends again. But the fact of the matter was that he’d reject Kageyama every time without hesitation, and everyone knew this.

“Hmm…I give that one a four out of ten,” Hinata giggled, delighting in Kageyama’s expression, eating another piece of chicken.

“What? Why?” Kageyama scowled.

“Because,” Hinata grinned, “it was lame!” He stuck his tongue out at Kageyama, who couldn’t even do anything but watch with a bittersweet fondness as Hinata swiped the rest of his milk.

**Author's Note:**

> DONT FREAK OUT I WONT LEAVE THEM LIKE THIS I'LL MAKE A CONTINUATION


End file.
